Journey of Love and Heart Aches
by volleyballgirl4760
Summary: Finally! InuYasha has admitted his love for Kagome, but how will this effect their journey to defeat Naraku and gather the rest of the jewel shards?
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! This is my first time here on, so I'm here to give you a few stories about InuYasha and Kagome and maybe Naruto and Sakura like my cousin "Kyuubi's Naruto and Sakura"! Well, anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

_**Disclaimer-I do not own InuYasha, and never will!**_

InuYasha and his friends were all sleeping silently when InuYasha picked up Kikyo's scent. He stood up and saw Kikyo's soul collectors; it was like they wanted InuYasha to follow so he did. He raced through the trees as fast as he could and wasn't paying attention and ran straight into a tree, but that didn't stop him. He went around the tree and didn't even pay attention to the pain that had come when he jumps from tree to tree since he ran into a tree. When he finally got to Kikyo he ran towards her as fast as he could.

_Where Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara are._

Kagome woke shortly after InuYasha left.

"Hey has anyone seen InuYasha?" Kagome asked her friends

"No" they all replied sleepily. She stayed awake for a while, when she and her friends were about to drift back to sleep, Kagome saw one of Kikyo's soul collectors. Then she figured it out, he went to go see Kikyo.

"I bet he went to go see Kikyo" Kagome said as she sighed

"Why do you suggest that?" a sleepy Sango asked. Kagome looked at Sango and pointed at the soul collectors. All Kagome's friends looked were she was pointing,

"Those are Kikyo's soul collectors! Oh….so he did went to go se Kikyo." Miroku said to Kagome

"Poor Kagome" Shippo said

"I know, if I was her I'd push him over a cliff and make sure he never walks again" Sango said as Kagome was sneaking away to go find InuYasha.

"Come come my dear Sango don't be so cruel" Miroku told Sango. Then all of them realized Kagome was gone…

"Where do you think she went" Shippo asked Sango

"She probably went to go seek InuYasha" Sango replied.

_Where InuYasha, Kikyo and Kagome are._

"InuYasha," Kikyo said

"Kikyo what are you doing here?" InuYasha asked while Kagome was standing behind a tree listening.

"I wanted to ask you something" Kikyo replied

"What is it Kikyo?" InuYasha asked

"Do you love me InuYasha?" Kikyo asked. When Kagome heard the question, her heart had a sharp pain. Kagome new the answer and tried to hold back the burning tears.

"Eh….yes I do Kikyo but-" InuYasha was cut off as Kikyo kissed him. Kagome saw the kiss and was shocked even though it's not the first time this has happened. Kagome's pain in her heart began to hurt more. She fell to the ground since it hurt so badly, all of her tears started to spill over her rosy cheeks. InuYasha smelt the scent of tears, he knew it was Kagome. InuYasha broke away from the kiss. He went near the tree she was behind and saw Kagome on the ground crying her brains out. Kagome saw InuYasha with a sad look on his face as they made eye contact. Then Kagome took off into the forest before InuYasha could say anything.

Kagome yelled, "DON'T FOLLOW ME!"

"Wait!" InuYasha said but Kagome was gone. While Kagome was in the forest she was ripped up from the bushed she ran through. She was getting tired and she was far away from the camp so she camped out in the open. Before she could find shelter she collapsed. InuYasha returned to the camp site where everybody sat around the camp-fire, still tired from Kagome's wake-up call. But Kagome was not there!

"Hey InuYasha where's Kagome?" Sango asked. InuYasha looked at Sango with a confused look.

"She's not with me. I thought when she ran off she came back here" InuYasha replied.

"She got worried and went off to find you and never returned." Miroku told InuYasha

"Damn it, we have to go after her!" InuYasha exclaimed. InuYasha had a strong nose and he smelt the tears that Kagome shed.

"She could be dead for all we know, she doesn't have her bow and arrows" Shippo said

"Please, don't think like that Shippo I know she's alive I can smell her." InuYasha said with a soft voice. Sango and Miroku rode on Kirara as fast as they could through the trees. InuYasha was really worried about Kagome. They have been searching all night, even when InuYasha has a strong nose there was the scent of tears everywhere. In fact the scent of tears was covering Kagome's scent.

_Where Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken were._

Sesshoumaru and his minions were walking trying to locate Naraku. While they were walking, Sesshoumaru picked up a familiar scent. He stopped and looked in the direction were the scent was coming from.

"What's wrong Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked

"Don't question Lord Sesshoumaru girl!" Jaken shouted at Rin. Then in a blink of an eye Jaken had a big bump on his head.

"NEVER SHOUT AT RIN AGAIN!" Lord Sesshoumaru said in a louder voice than usual.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru" Jaken told Sesshoumaru. Then Sesshoumaru took off in the direction that the scent was coming from.

"Wait for me Lord Sesshoumaru, don't leave me behind" Jaken yelled at Sesshoumaru. Then he quickly caught up to Rin and Sesshoumaru. Then as Sesshoumaru got to the scent, he recognized the girl. She had tears running down her eyes, her body had cuts and her clothing was ripped.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, who is that girl?" Rin asked Sesshoumaru.

"It's one of InuYasha's friends, her name is Kagome." Sesshoumaru told Rin

"She's gripping her chest, but why?" Rin told Sesshoumaru.

"I smell the fear of loving InuYasha; I bet he hurt her, that good for nothing half breed." Sesshoumaru said to himself. And with that Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up bridal style and put her on AhUn. Then he headed off towards the village.

_Where InuYasha and his friends are._

"We have been searching for hours where the hell could she be?" InuYasha asked his friends

"I don't know InuYasha are you sure you can't smell her scent?" Sango asked InuYasha

"Ya…..damn it!" InuYasha replied in a frustrated tone. Then while they were running through the forest Sesshoumaru appeared with Rin, Jaken and AhUn.

"So little brother what are you up to?" Sesshoumaru asked InuYasha

"None of your fucking business" InuYasha replied coldly.

"Sorry Sesshoumaru, InuYasha is just worried about Kagome, you see something happened and Kagome ran away and we can't find her." Miroku told Sesshoumaru. Suddenly, InuYasha smelt Kagome's scent all over Sesshoumaru. He raced over to Sesshoumaru in a blink of an eye.

"You bastard you have Kagome don't you, damn it give her here Sesshoumaru, or else" InuYasha said to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru looked at InuYasha with a surprised look on his face.

"Yes, InuYasha I have Kagome, but you have to apologize to her for whatever you did" Sesshoumaru told InuYasha.

"I didn't do anything to her!" InuYasha shouted at Sesshoumaru

"Then explain why I found her unconscious on the ground with her hand clenching her chest were her heart lies?" Sesshoumaru told InuYasha.

"Well," InuYasha said before he got cut off by Shippo

"You know what you did and so do we you two timing dog!" Shippo shouted at InuYasha. All of a sudden Shippo had a big bump on his head.

"What was that for?" Shippo said half crying

"Keep your mouth shut!" InuYasha told Shippo

"InuYasha sit!" Kagome said. Everyone turned and look at the girl that said "sit".

"Hey look its Kagome!" Shippo said. But Kagome just feel on the ground crying. InuYasha walked over but she just got up and ran passed him.

"Kagome, wait… I can explain" InuYasha said to Kagome.

Kagome just stopped and looked at Sango and said "Please take me back to the camp"

"Of course" Sango replied to Kagome.

Kagome got on top of Kirara and was on their way back to the camp. InuYasha and Miroku followed. It took them about an hour and a half to get back to the camp. When they got to the camp Kagome went to the hot springs. She needed to relax for a while; she asked Sango if she would come with. Sango agreed to go and told Miroku to keep InuYasha away as well as his perverted eyes. Kagome and Sango went to the hot springs and got in. The water was hot and the air around the springs was misty. Then Sango started to talk to Kagome about what happened between InuYasha and Kikyo.

"So what happened between InuYasha and Kikyo?" Sango asked Kagome. Kagome started to cry.

"Oh, I'm sorry you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" Sango told Kagome. Kagome stopped crying and looked at Sango with a more comfortable look on her face.

"No its ok I'll tell you but don't tell anyone else ok" Kagome told Sango. Sango looked at Kagome seriously.

"Ok I won't tell anyone" Sango said to Kagome

"Ok good, you know Sango you're the only one I can trust right now" Kagome said to Sango.

"Well I do think of you as a sister Kagome" Sango told Kagome.

"Thanks Sango I really needed that" Kagome said to Sango.

"You're welcome" Sango replied to Kagome. There was a moment of silence until Kagome started telling the story of what happened between InuYasha and Kikyo.

"Well I was getting worried about InuYasha, so I went to go look for him. I knew he that he went to go see Kikyo because he never go off alone without waking us up at night, and I saw a soul collector and I was sure it was Kikyo's." Kagome told Sango.

_Where InuYasha, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara are_

"InuYasha maybe you should talk to Kagome when she comes back" Miroku told InuYasha.

"Or I can just go talk to her now" InuYasha said to Miroku. And with those last words InuYasha was off to go talk to Kagome.

"InuYasha wait! There still in the hot springs, man he's gonna get it bad when Kagome thinks that InuYasha is peeking." Miroku said to himself.

Well I hope you like it because it's my first story and please I beg of you review and if you don't my cousin will make fun of me by saying that I'm a bad story writer and that I'll never match up to his level, so please review! And if you want give me some ideas for future chapters please do! I might add in some lemons as well haven't decided yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Well I wrote the last chapter when I was like 12 and in my opinion I'm a better writer so from now on chapter might seem a bit different style wise

_**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the any of the characters blah blah blah on with the story!**_

InuYasha made his way to the hot springs. 'Kagomes been in there awhile I'm sure she would be out by now'. He thought to himself. Boy was he wrong. He was to dazed by her fresh scent to even realize he was in clear view of Kagome. Suddenly, a huge rock had hit him in the head.

"InuYasha you damn pervert get away from here!" Sango yelled while trying to find another rock to throw.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK SANGO?" InuYasha screamed as he held his hand to his aching head. "I just came to talk to Kagome!"

"Yeah? Well she's talking to me at the moment, so you can turn you little two timing doggie ass around and go back to camp!" Sango replied in a cold manner.

"Ohhh no! I don't think so, I'm going to talk to her now." InuYasha started making his way towards Kagome who was still in the hot spring. Sango who had a towel on, blocked his way.

"Get the hell out of my way Sango."

"I said I'm talking to her right now, she needs girl time, you have done enough damage to her, she already passed out once we don't need to run off and do something reckless again. You're lucky Sesshomaru was in the area instead of Naraku or some other evil demon. Now let her be until she, herself, is ready to talk." Sango said this with her head down and her hair covering her eyes. InuYasha just stared in shock. Had he really done that much damage? He looked over Sango's shoulder only to meet eyes with a heart broken Kagome. He stared at her in shock. She was all red eyed and puffy, the tears leaving rivers of sadness down her rosy pasty cheeks. She looked at him as if she was begging him to leave.

InuYasha looked away; he couldn't see her like that anymore. "What have I done?" he whispered to himself. Sango stared up with eyes wide open. Did he really just say that? Did he really care? Sango looked into his eyes. She saw sadness and regret. Before he turned to walk away she swore she saw a tear roll down his cheek as he looked away.

He darted off into the forest.

"Ok, was it just me or did you see that too?" Sango asked Kagome

"I didn't just see it but I think I felt it for just a second." A red puffy eyed Kagome replied.

"I think we should get out now, we don't want to turn into raisins!" Sango said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, you're right, when we get back to camp I think I'm going to try and talk to InuYasha.

"Alright but please don't run off by yourself again ok?" Sango asked with a worried tone.

"I promise." Kagome tried to put on a smile but ended up in a half smile.

_Back at the camp with the rest of the crew_

InuYasha appeared from the forest slowly walking as if he was dragging himself. Miroku looked up at him and was shocked to see he wasn't angry or had any injuries from Kagome. All he had was a big bump on his head. He wondered if it was from Sango, he smirked at the thought.

"Hey InuYasha why so down?" a curious Shippo said

"I don't want to talk about it." InuYasha replied with a sad calm tone looking down. When InuYasha looked up at the moon Miroku gasped. InuYasha eyes looked as if he just got done crying!

InuYasha never cries! He has battled demons and gotten countless life threatening injuries and still never cried. Miroku was curious and decided to try and find out what had caused this.

"So…how did things with Kagome go?" Miroku asked

His eyes not leaving the moon InuYasha replied "I didn't talk to her, Sango threw a rock at my head and said some things that I couldn't bear the thought of."

'Yes! I knew it was Sango!' Miroku thought. He smirked "Haha that's my woman, what, did she threaten you or something?" Miroku pictured and angry Sango and a chill went down his spine.

InuYasha looked at him with sad eyes. Miroku's smirk instantly disappeared.

"No, she said something's that made me realize what a monster I am." Tears began to roll down his cheeks again.

Sango and Kagome appeared getting off Kirara's back and walked towards the boys and a sleeping Shippo.

"InuYasha, I'm ready to talk now, come with me." Kagome ordered. She started off into the forest again and InuYasha without hesitation followed her.

Miroku was shocked. InuYasha never followed Kagome without an argument. Something serious must have happened tonight.

"Sango, what exactly happened tonight, InuYasha seems…..different." Miroku struggled for words.

"I'll tell you everything when InuYasha is a bit further away."

"Well when InuYasha came back, it looked as if he just got done crying. When I asked him how it went with Kagome, he said you made him realize what a monster he was and started to cry again, that's when Kagome and you came back." Miroku moved over to Sango and slid his hand over her butt and started to rub and squeeze it.

"Keep your perverted monk hands to yourself damn it!" A hand print soon developed on Miroku's face.

"Well it's good to know your still yourself." A disappointed Miroku said as he held his hand to his face.

_Where InuYasha and Kagome are._

Kagome was still walking ahead of InuYasha. He just stared at the ground until he sensed her stop. He looked up; this is where he was earlier with Kikyo.

"Kagome, I-" He was cut off with her hand being held up to him signaling him to be quite. Kagome walked towards a tree and sat down. She motioned him to come sit with her. He went over and sat next to her. There was a dead silence.

"InuYasha, I can't do this anymore." Kagome said hopeless. "You can't keep leading me on and then go off and mess with Kikyo every time she pops up." InuYasha looked at her.

"Kagome please let me explain."

"Let me finish first," She quickly replied. He just stared waiting for her to start again. "I can't keep getting hurt like this InuYasha. It hurts more and more every time, I collapsed tonight because I couldn't handle the pain. Who knows what will happen next time." Kagome trailed off, as if she began thinking. She started again. "You have 3 days to figure out who and what you want."

"I already know who I want." InuYasha said as he looked away. Kagome noticed he looked away, she knew he was going to say Kikyo; why else would he look away? Kagomes eyes started to burn from the tears that were about to spill over her cheeks.

"And it's never going to happen again." InuYasha started. "Like I said I need to explain, what I said to Kikyo is true, I do still love her." Kagome looked away from him. "But I don't love her as much as I love you Kagome, I want you, I tried to tell Kikyo that before she kissed me." Kagomes head shot up in shock as she stared at him. He looked at her with tears rolling down his cheeks. "I've been wanting to tell you for a while how I feel, but I was afraid you didn't feel the same. But after tonight I've realized that if I hurt you that badly you must feel something for me."

"InuYasha." Kagome whispered.

"I didn't want you to find out this way, I wanted to tell you my feelings but I thought if you didn't feel the same you would leave and go back to your own world," more tears started to spill down his face. "Kagome, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I want to love you and care for you instead of hurt you. Will you please give me a chance to do that?" InuYasha looked at Kagome.

"I-I…of course I will!" Kagome said as she tackled InuYasha to the ground kissing him.

InuYasha came alive; he put his hand on her lower back and his other hand on her face deepening the kiss. Kagome broke away and a huge smile shined on her face. InuYasha smiled in return. He was happy to see that she was happy again. Now he was even happier that she gave him a chance. He grabbed her stood up and they shared another kiss.

_Deep in the shadows of the forest Kikyo was watching them. _

"Damn it, my plan failed." She gritted her teeth. She thought for a moment.

With a smirk she said, "I'll just have to try harder, if all fails I just kill that wench and his other friends along with her." She started to laugh and then she was gone.

OHHHHHH SNAP! What's Kikyo planning on doing? Haha please review and ideas for future chapters always accepted!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, if my updates slow down it's because my Microsoft Word expired -.-, anyways I hope you enjoy the story!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything along those lines blah blah blah ok on with the story! **_

Miroku and Sango were sitting next to each other staring at the blazing fire that was keeping them warm. It was silent, too silent.

"You would think you would hear arguing and shouting by now." Miroku said as he stared at the dancing flames.

"Yeah, I'm getting kind of worried; we haven't even heard Kagome to yell sit yet." Sango replied looking off into the direction where they left. She felt Miroku's hand on her shoulder.

"They will be okay, InuYasha will protect Kagome with his life." Miroku assured. He looked over into Sango's eyes. "We can all see how he feels about her, and by the way she gets jealous she probably feels the same way." A soft smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sango blushed and looked away. 'Why can't I just tell him how I feel?' Sango spaced off into her own world. 'He is so handsome, yeah he is a pervert , but I can't help but feel drawn toward him. Am I afraid of getting hurt?'

"Sango? Hello? Earth to Sango?" Miroku said as he shook Sango out of her thoughts.

" Huh? What?" Sango responded a bit embarrassed.

InuYasha and Kagome appeared from the forest hand in hand with smiles on their face.

Miroku and Sango's jaw dropped to the floor, all they could do was stare.

"Hey guys!" Kagome said with a huge grin.

" Uh, hi." Miroku tried to get more words to come out but was too shocked.

"You two want to explain what the hell is going on between you guys?" Sango was more confused than shocked, and she definitely didn't like being confused or left out of the loop.

Kagome blushed and looked at InuYasha. He smiled in return.

"Kagome, will you please do the honors?" InuYasha said with grin.

"Were together!" Kagome squealed, she looked at her even more shocked friends.

"You mean like together as friends or as in together together as in you guys are mates?" Miroku questioned

" Together together idiot." InuYasha said with a smile on his face.

"Kagome? Come help me gather wood." Sango took Kagomes hand and began to pull her away.

" Wait Sango," InuYasha said not letting go of her hand. "Be safe ok," InuYasha bent down to give her a kiss. "If anything happens I want both of you to scream." InuYasha ordered both of them.

"Yeah yeah we will, even though you will probably smell it anyways." Sango and Kagome made their way into the forest.

When they were far enough to exceed InuYasha ears Sango started to ask questions.

"So, how exactly did this happen? What did you guys say to each other?" Sango began to pick up wood.

"Well, here's what happened." Kagome started to tell the whole story.

_Where Miroku and InuYasha are, InuYasha just told Miroku the whole story_

"So you manned up and admitted your feelings for her, good but," Miroku hesitated first and InuYasha looked over at him.

"But what?"

"What about Kikyo InuYasha."

"What about her?" InuYasha was getting kind of annoyed.

"What if she comes back, now that you're with Kagome what are you going to do? The usual and hurt Kagome or stay put and not go after her?" Miroku chose his words carefully, he didn't want to end up with a bump on his head.

InuYasha looked down. "I may still love Kikyo, but I love Kagome more, she means everything to me. The last thing I plan on doing is hurting her in anyway. If Kikyo comes back, I'm not going to go after her, but if we happen to cross paths somehow I will tell her who I chose." InuYasha was confident about this.

"Good, I just don't want Kagome to ever be hurt like that again, and neither does Sango, she's our friend as well as you. We don't want this to tear this group apart." Miroku's eyes never left the fire.

"I know that she's the one Miroku, I feel it in my heart, when we defeat Naraku and the Shikon Jewel is complete, I will do anything to stay with her, even if that means I have to go live in her world."

"Well think of that stuff when the time comes." Miroku smiled.

"So, when you going to tell Sango how you feel?" InuYasha questioned.

Miroku's smiled disappeared, "I-I don't know if I ever will." Miroku looked down, "I know I love her, but I don't want my feelings to get in the way of us being friends if she doesn't feel the same way." InuYasha nodded, he knew exactly how he felt.

_Where Kagome and Sango are_

"So that's what happened!" Kagome said with a smile on her face

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Sango squealed.

"Alright I think we have enough wood, let's get back to camp." Kagome said.

They started to head back, as soon as they were in hearing range they hear what they are talking about, at least Sango did, Kagome was in her own world. Sango stopped, Kagome stopped and look at Sango. Sango motioned her hand for Kagome to come over to where she was.

"Sango wh-" Sango cut her off with a figure to her lips. They sat there and listened.

"_Well think of that stuff when the time comes"._

"_So, when you going to tell Sango how you feel?" _

"_I-I don't know if I ever will."_

"_I know I love her, but I don't want my feelings to get in the way of us being friends if she doesn't feel the same way." _

Kagome looked at Sango who was staring at the ground. She started to walk towards the camp again, Kagome following her. When they appeared out from the trees the boy shut up and looked at them. InuYasha hopped up and made his way towards his girlfriend.

"Here love, let me take that fire wood for you." InuYasha took the wood turned around and started walking towards the fire. InuYasha gave Miroku a look that said go help Sango you idiot. Miroku stood up made his way to Sango.

"uh-h-here Sango let me take that for you." Miroku had never been this nervous, so why was he nervous now. He took the wood from her arms, his hands were shaking.

"Miroku, are you okay?" Sango chuckled. 'He is just too cute!'

"Uh- yeah just….tired." Miroku said trying to find a reason able excuse.

"Yeah me to." InuYasha stated, Kagome nodded and agreed with a yawn.

"Yeah we should all get to bed." Sango said looking at Miroku who was now blushing.

Kagome snuggled up against InuYasha in her sleeping bag while Miroku and Sango slept separately.

Miroku and Sango were putting the fire out when they saw InuYasha and Kagome snoring softly together. Shippo was out of it, they completely forgot about him.

"Miroku-I" Sango stopped talking, should she tell him that she overheard?

"Yes? What is it Sango?" Miroku replied concerned.

"Uh- It's nothing." Sango replied looking away.

"You know Sango, you can tell me anything." Miroku said pressing on.

"I know and thanks, but I seemed to forgot what I was going to say." Sango lied, " Anyways, I'm going to bed Miroku, goodnight." Sango said as she hopped into her sleeping bag that Kagome had brought her.

"Ok Sango, rest well." Miroku climbed into his sleeping bag. When he thought Sango was asleep he whispered "I love you Sango." He then went silent and a couple minutes later was snoring away.

Sango's eyes started to water. She heard him and she felt the same way, but why couldn't she say it back?

Well there you have it! I couldn't help but add alittle Miroku and Sango drama into the plot. Anyways review and ideas always accepted for future chapters!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **__**I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters blah blah blah**_

**Chapter 4:**

They all awoke the next morning as the sun was rising. Kagome stretched and yawned before leaving the warmth of InuYashas' body.

"Awww no don't get up yet, stay in bed for awhile." a groggy InuYasha whinned and he held onto Kagomes waist. She giggled.

"We gotta long day ahead of us, we still gotta find all the jewel shards."

"Yeah i guess you're right." InuYasha responded while rubbing his eyes.

"Hey! Love birds! Time to get up, we can't spend all day just watching you guys cuddle, we got a job to finish!" Miroku yelled teasingly. Sango just watched him and giggled. She kept staring at him until they made eye contact. Miroku was stuck in a daze, locked onto her beautiful eyes. Sango, who noticed this, quickly looked away and blushed.

"Goodmorning Miroku." Sango said as she smiled

"Morning Sango, how did you sleep?"

"Fine, I guess." Sangos smiled slowly disappeared.

"Are you okay Sango?" Miroku asked as he moved toward her to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Y-yeah, just got alot on my mind right now." Sango looked at Miroku with a smile on her face and walked off.

"I swear that woman is so confusing yet so perfect." Miroku muttered quietly. When the gang was all packed up and ready to go they were off in search of jewel shards.

_Meanwhile with Kikyo..._

"Well it looks like Sango and Miroku have some unsaid feelings..." Kikyo muttered. "Thats good i can use that to my advantage."

"Kikyo! What the fuck is taking so long!" An impatient Naraku whined.

"Shut the fuck up Naraku, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have gotten all the jewel shards you have now!" Kikyo scolded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah thats all i ever hear now." Naraku muttered.

"I'm keeping an eye on our little friends here, you obviously can't do it yourself and I want that wench Kagome to suffer and die so i can regain my soul back.

"So that's what it's all about then? Just your soul? You don't want InuYasha anymore?" Naraku asked with a half surprising tone.

"InuYasha would be nothing but a bonus if anything, but I'm not sure I might have other plans for him in the near future." A pondering Kikyo replied. "Anyways lets get moving, Kagome will soon sence the jewel shards we have and InuYasha will be able to smell your scent soon if not already."

"Psh, whatever, lets go then". Naraku replied. Kikyo hugged Naraku and they disappeared within a dark shadow of smoke.

_With InuYasha and the gang_

Kagome suddenly looked sharply to the left. She swore she just senced a jewel shard. InuYasha saw the expression on her face and stopped.

"What is it Kagome?" InuYasha said as he stared in the same direction.

"I don't really know, I swore a senced a jewel shard but it's gone as quickly as it appeared." Kagome said shaking her head a bit.

"Probably Naraku toying with us." Sango said as she and Miroku approached on Kiara's back.

"Most likey that cowardly bastard." InuYasha said angerly. When he calmed down he looked at Kagome. She was still staring in that same direction.

_**I swear I senced a jewel shard, but that's not what I'm worried about. I thought i also senced Kikyo's presence. She could just be passing by but i don't see any soul collectors, is she trying to stay concealed from us? Why hasn't InuYasha said anything about her? He acts as if he hasnt even picked up her scent yet. **_

"Kagome? Hello? Earth to Kagome?" InuYasha shouted waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh? What?" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and looked at InuYasha

"You were spacing out for awhile, started to worry me a bit." InuYasha blushed and looked away.

"Oh sorry haha didn't mean too!" Kagome said suddenly with an over powering tone of happiness. InuYasha looked at her. Why is she suddenly so happy? She's acting strange, I will talk to her later about it. InuYasha pulled Kagome back onto his back and the gang was back to their journey.

As they were walking Kagome was lost in her thoughts.

_**I don't know what Kikyo is up too, but i don't like it. Maybe she's still upset that InuYasha chose me instead of her. Either way though i better not let my guard down, especially if shes angry at me.**_

InuYasha just stared at her as they were walking. Everybody knew something was on her mind. InuYasha as so focused on Kagome that he didn't even sence a demon pursuing them. InuYasha heard something behind him but by the time he turned a realized what it was and what was happening, it was too late.

Well that sums it up for chapter 4! If you have any idea on future chapters then please tell me!


End file.
